America and Snow
by LS Stein333
Summary: America has to go back to Hetalia Academy and leave family behind. But will he stay or will the family come and find him. Sucky name sucky title. Please read this is my first multi-chapter story I have written and the plot bunny is going mad inside. Highist rating it will every go is T because of launguage and our favorite perv France.
1. Intro Chapie1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia otherwise it would suck.

*** Bold being Narration* **_***Bold Italics being thoughts of someone + ''***_

This is so cold. I can't believe it! Why is it so cold? Oh yeah that's because I'm in the arctic. I wish I wasn't. I wish I was home with my dad.

Hetalia Academy

Presenting the South Pole 

America's Kid 

America's first day back to Hetalia Academy. "Ah. I wish Snow was here. I miss her so much." ** *Dramatic sigh*** "What do you need England. " Said America, "Nothing at all. Why are you so depressed?" said England "What you talking about? I'm not depressed at all. Why would you say that?" said America. "No reason at all. But you sound depressed." said England. "Whatever. Let's Go inside."

_**America thought sadly with a frown on his face. 'I can't believe I just left her there…**_** *Le Sigh* **_**I need to go back and help her...WAHH! I HATE THIS SCHOOL YEAR!' **_ "America?" **America was snapped out of his sadness as a sing tear rolled down his face. Japan frowned and wiped the tear away. **"Tha-Thanks Japan." **America said with a weak smile. He the hero, couldn't believe he had just let a tear fall.** "Hai.あなたの歓迎*1" Japan said with a frown. "America you sure you're alright?" England then asked. ** America was so glad everyone was in their dorms mostly excluding the Axis and Allied Powers. Then it happened so fast no-one expected it. America looked down at England put his head on his shoulder and started to cry. Everyone stared wide-eye at the hero crying on England's shoulder. He never really acted this way so it was a big surprise. No one had really every see America cry so this was new. (Except England but that was Chibi-Merica.) **"Ahh! Did I say something wrong I'm so sorry America I didn't mean it! Please forgive me! "Japan said while bowing quickly at America, his hair flying around. **England slowly not trying to scare the young nation a hug just holding him there. **Then Italy joined the hug slowly petting America's hair while saying "Shh America everything will be alright. So don't worry. **Then he looked at everyone eles and shot them a sad look that said 'Come join the hug'. So everyone slowly joined the crying nation in a hug. After a couple minutes they heard America let out a couple hiccups. Everyone backed away and stopped hugging the hero.** "Thanks everyone but, it doesn't matter I left who I wanted to see because of the accursed school." **Everyone was shocked at how mad America looked. He looked like someone had just killed his brother umm…. Canadia! That's who.**

***1 **あなたの歓迎= your welcome.

Yes I know that America or the other characters may act a little OCC but just deal with it. Oh and another thing I'm not one of those writers that hold the next chapter ransom. I just may get writers block (A lot) So don't think that. But they do remove writers block for me.


	2. Learning about the love Chapie2

Disclaimer:

Alex: "Oh my god she actually did it. She wrote the story she wanted to…"

Me: "What are you doing here Alex? You know that you are supposed to stay by the D. Gray Man plot bunny for now." Alex: "Yes _**Mooooom."**_ America comes in after finishing hamburger "Sorry I'm late, but besides that L.S does not own Hetalia. Well she owns her OC's then are OOC moments other than that yea... Bye" America leaves the room noming on a new burger.

*** Bold being Narration* **_***Bold Italics being thoughts of someone + ''***_

This is so cold. I can't believe it! Why is it so cold? Oh yeah that's because I'm in the arctic. I wish I wasn't. I wish I was home with my dad.

Hetalia Academy

Presenting the South Pole 

America's Kid 

**No one could believe what they just heard. 'Accursed School' He had left the one he loved for this dumb school!**

"Pourquoi avez-vous il Amérique pourquoi avez-vous quitté votre amour?"*1 France said looking sad.

**America lets out a big sigh. **"Because she knew if I didn't I would be in troble"

**England looked ready to slap some sense into the young nation. **"America", England said sounding highly annoyed, "You know you can't love a human. If and once they die you will end up heart-broken. So unless it's a nation who doesn't go here or a new baby nation then you don't need to be dating them." **Every nation looked surprised (except America who looked like he could sucker punch England, and Canada who was shaking his head) America started to say something but they all heard a helicopter. **"America!" was the first thing they heard when a person somehow hugged America (without being hurt) and America returned the hug to the fluffy haired nation and mumbled "Nice to see you again Snow" then started to cry tears of joy.

*1Why do you have it America why have you left your love?


	3. America's rage and Info on me Chapie3

Ugg... I'm officially depressed. No one really reads this story… Is it really that bad? Well for now I'll keep writing.

*** Bold being Narration* **_***Bold Italics being thoughts of someone + ''***_

This is so cold. I can't believe it! Why is it so cold? Oh yeah that's because I'm in the arctic. I wish I wasn't. I wish I was home with my dad.

Hetalia Academy

Presenting the South Pole 

America's Kid 

**At first everyone had been shocked. First America was crying and depressed, second he said he left his love for this 'Accursed School', and finally some girl had skydived out of a helicopter and NOT been hurt… All in the same day. That was yesterday. The countries called for a meeting which was going on now. Really most people were shocked that America was hiding his face on their mane. **Finally they heard the girl sigh then say "America my hair isn't there for you to hide in it and plus aren't you the hero?" **That got the reaction they wanted. Slowly they saw America pick her up then place me beside him. **Then he stood up and said "Why did you all call a meeting? You know we only call meetings in a national disaster. So why did you all call this meeting?" "America", England started, "This is a disaster. You have fallen in love with a human. Not even a woman yet! Only a child! That is being a pedophile!" **Then a evil side of America that appeared once in a blue moon well appeared. **"What did you say? I'm not a pedophile. That girl is a nation and she is about 10,000 years old… So if anyone is being a pedophile it's her! AND SHE IS ONLY MY ADOPTED DAUGHTER DANNGIT!" **You could see the rage on America once he said that. Most were surprised that I was the 'adopted daughter' of America. Then they heard it. When they looked my way they saw me looking at America with tears in my eyes. Now that they looked at me I looked like a mini version of America. Of course she was a girl. Right? She was A ****GIRL****! Right?**


End file.
